


old friends

by ghostfaeries



Series: Neurodivergent Bats [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aromantic Duke Thomas, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, Dick Grayson Has ADHD, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Character Death, Monologue, Talking, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Jason Todd, Trans Tim Drake, a few years older than hes in canon something like that, and i am a simple human who was foolish enough to get into dc mere months ago, basically bruces whole life story from age 8 to like idk 40?, how old is this bitch rn, i do not know shit about canon events, i juggled with canon in this fic and i am not sorry, look there is 80 years of it, there was an attempt at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfaeries/pseuds/ghostfaeries
Summary: "We went to the circus earlier this week, Bruce and I. There was a boy. A trapeze artist. His parents... They fell. It wasn’t an accident. Master Bruce told me he saw himself in him. Two eight year old boys who saw their parents die violently in front of them. The world isn’t kind to those who occupy it. I suppose we have to offer that kindness ourselves, for us humans to be able to live on.Bruce has taken the boy, Richard, in as his ward. He's a wonderful little lad. Very energetic, refuses to climb stairs the normal way. I’ve put mattresses on the floor by all the staircases just in case. But despite the many near heart attacks I’m sure Bruce has suffered by now, Master Dick is good for him. I think this is the first time I've seen him smile genuinely in years."~The life story of Bruce Wayne, as told by Alfred Pennyworth.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas, Alfred Pennyworth & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Batfamily Members & Alfred Pennyworth, Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Alfred Pennyworth, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Neurodivergent Bats [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110959
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	old friends

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was kind of an experiment. It's solely speech besides a few lines at the end based on a headcanon I discussed with my buddy Ae a while ago. It's very different from my usual writing style, which relies mostly on description and atmosphere as opposed to speech, so this was interesting to doo
> 
> I played around with canon a bit, and I also only got into comics a few months ago and have only read a few comics so I honestly don't know shit about canon anyway, if something is inaccurate uhhh oops? whatever its not like i care about current canon
> 
> I've looked at this for too long if there are mistakes I'm sorry and please tell me in the comments
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Content warnings: character death (none permanent, besides the ones that are in canon), mention of drug overdose, neglect, and malnourishment (I promise it isn't as angsty as it seems, this is just to cover my bases, it's Bruce's life after all)

"Master Bruce misses you. It's only been a day since- since, but it feels like both years and seconds have passed. He's just been curled up in bed. He won't drink, won't eat. He just lays there. 

… 

I miss you too." 

"It's been a week. He still barely eats. He has nightmares every night. I'm worried about him. I go and comfort him, of course, but it’s different had it been you. I can never have the hand of a parent." 

“It’s quiet around here now. He doesn’t laugh anymore. The manor is full of ghosts, yet so empty still.” 

“I don’t know where he is. He’s left, said he had to go on a journey to find himself. I just hope he won’t lose himself in the process.” 

“Our boy has finally returned. He’s changed. He carries himself more surely, but I can still see that scared little boy from all those years ago. He has gotten it into his head that he must become a vigilante, bloody hell. I hope he knocks this off soon, but I am afraid our boy has always been rather stubborn.” 

“I have apparently become the Batman’s personal medic. I swear to God, this boy.” 

"It has been a while, my dear old friends. I apologise for not visiting you sooner. A lot has happened in the last few days. 

We went to the circus earlier this week, Bruce and I. There was a boy. A trapeze artist. His parents... They fell. It wasn’t an accident. Master Bruce told me he saw himself in him. Two eight year old boys who saw their parents die violently in front of them. The world isn’t kind to those who occupy it. I suppose we have to offer that kindness ourselves, for us humans to be able to live on. 

Bruce has taken the boy, Richard, in as his ward. He's a wonderful little lad. Very energetic, refuses to climb stairs the normal way. I’ve put mattresses on the floor by all the staircases just in case. But despite the many near heart attacks I’m sure Bruce has suffered by now, Master Dick is good for him. I think this is the first time I've seen him smile genuinely in years." 

“Master Dick appears to have joined Bruce on his nightly activities. I am not sure I approve, but I know Master Bruce will keep him safe. His sense of fashion is something else, however. I wouldn’t tell him this, but in my opinion he looks like a traffic light. But he modelled his costume after his circus clothes, so I can’t fault him. 

I know he tries to hide it, but Master Dick has a lot of sadness in his eyes still. I’ve suggested he see a therapist. Bruce always refused to, his trauma lies so deep it’s near consumed him. But I know he doesn’t want Dick to turn out like him. He wants Dick to become what he never could. Happy. If only he allowed himself that same happiness. I do suppose Master Dick is helping. He’s like a beacon of hope. He’s similar to Mister Kent that way. Bruce needs that speck of brightness in his life to see that there’s still light in the dark. The star in Batman’s sky. I’m glad he’s here.” 

“It turns out Master Dick has ADHD. This explains... a lot.” 

"Master Dick asked Master Bruce for a binder today. Master Bruce, dense as he is, thought he meant one for school. Fortunately, Master Dick could laugh about it." 

"Master Dick came out as bisexual tonight, during dinner. He seemed nervous, but not afraid. Master Bruce handled it wonderfully. He informed master Dick that he is bisexual as well. Master Dick started crying then, which master Bruce did not handle wonderfully. He’s a tad... emotionally constipated. He doesn’t know what to do with crying children, even after all these years. He tried, though. He tried." 

"Master Dick has been spending an awful lot of time at the Titans tower. I have suspicions as to why." 

"It appears I was correct. Today, Master Dick brought Wally West over for dinner and introduced him as his boyfriend. He seems like a good kid. Smart, quick witted, kind. A tad mischievous, perhaps. Master Dick wouldn't stop smiling. 

I greatly appreciate Mister West’s eating habits. The Lord knows Master Bruce and Master Dick don’t appreciate my cooking enough. Just last week, I had to threaten Master Bruce with turning off the power in the cave unless he came upstairs for dinner right that instant. He complained like he’s still ten the entire time, but he did join Master Dick and I, so I don’t much care.” 

"Master Dick has made a new friend. The neighbour's boy, Timothy Drake. He was wandering through the hallways yesterday, during the gala. Master Dick stumbled upon him while making his way to the bathroom. Timothy told him his parents had left him in a corner but he was hungry, so he went in search for food, then got distracted by the "excellent photo opportunities" around the manor. Master Dick brought him to my kitchen and the three of us stayed there for the rest of the evening playing chess. A good lad." 

"Master Dick has left. He and Master Bruce had a... disagreement, and now he's gone to live with the Titans. He's trying to hide it, but I can tell Master Bruce is upset. I will attempt to have him talk with Master Dick tomorrow. It would pain me greatly if either of them lost another family member." 

“Master Bruce has picked up another orphan. I wonder if this will become a recurring theme. His name is Jason. He’d been living on the streets for years before Bruce found him. He’s a resourceful little boy, seems to be around ten years old. Bruce actually found him while he was stealing the tires of the Batmobile. He’s got some nerve. I like him. He is severely traumatized, though. I’m not sure what his life was like yet, he hasn’t told us much. Just that he’d been living on the streets for a while and that he doesn’t have a family to go back to. He didn’t specify if they’re dead or if they’re just not looking for him.” 

“We thought Master Jason was ten. It turns out he’s thirteen. The poor boy is severely malnourished. I’ve put him on a healthy diet with plenty of extra supplements. We’ll get him to the correct weight yet.” 

“Master Jason appears to enjoy literature. When I gave him a tour of the manor, he kept eyeing the library. I offered to bring him some books, but he refused. I think he’s afraid that if he asks for too much, we’ll abandon him. Poor lad. So young, but he’s gone through so much already. I left him a stack of books in front of his door this morning. When I walked by just now, they were gone.” 

“Bruce has been looking into Jason’s case. He finally gave us a last name. Jason Todd is the son of Catherine and Willis Todd. Willis died in prison, about a year ago. I don’t think Jason is aware. He was already on the streets by then. Catherine died from drug overdose a couple years ago, in front of Jason. So young, so full of scars already. Although I suppose that has proven to be a constant in this house. Broken boys and broken men. We make quite a set.” 

“I think Master Jason has finally started trusting we’re not going to put him back on the streets if he makes a mistake. He approached Master Bruce last night when he had a nightmare. The Jason from a month ago wouldn’t have done that. It’s slow going, but we’re getting there. We’ll get there.” 

“I once again suggested therapy to Master Bruce. He once again refused.” 

“Master Jason has taken up the Robin title. Bruce hadn’t told Master Dick. He came to the manor for the first time in months, ready to chew Bruce out. I would’ve been there with him. But then he saw Master Jason and his resolve crumpled. I’m assuming his big brother protection instincts kicked in. Jason tried to act all confident and defiant, but I saw right through that. I know he’d been afraid of what Dick would think. I’m glad Master Dick seems to have accepted him into the family. He’s still angry with Bruce, but at least he’s not taking it out on Jason. 

“We’ve lost him. We’ve lost Jason. He went to search for his biological mother, but she sold him out to the Joker and he- He- We've lost him.” 

"I don't know what to do. I haven't seen Master Bruce like this since you. Master Jason was everything to him. I'm afraid I'm losing him again. Losing Jason may very well result in losing Bruce. He's slipping. I'm afraid that he'll take a step too far, that he'll go after master Jason. I'm not sure if he would even care." 

“Batman has become violent. He nearly killed the Joker, had Superman not stopped him. If he’d actually been able to... we’d have lost him as well. He isn’t in control of himself. He’s been staying out longer and longer. He goes days without sleeping. He’s like a machine. Whereas with you, he barely moved, right now with Jason, he can’t sit still. It’s as if he’s afraid that as soon as he stays still for even a moment, he’ll finally have to think about it. He can’t stand the thought, he doesn’t want to process it, accept that he’s truly gone. He’s working himself to death.” 

"I think Tim has saved Bruce's life. I truly thought he would go over the edge, one of these days, and I wouldn't be able to stop him. But then, Master Tim showed up. He's known about our... night life since age nine, apparently, such a smart lad. He's a stubborn kid, wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked – or rather, demanded – to be made Robin. He said he would go out by himself if Master Bruce refused. Naturally, Master Bruce couldn't allow that so he had to agree. I'm glad he did. He is no Jason, but Tim being here helps him." 

“Master Tim is almost always at the Manor. It seems as if he the only thing he does at his own house is sleep. The rest of the time he spends here. Master Bruce and I are looking into it.” 

“We have discovered Master Tim’s parents are hardly ever home. Tim has not seen them in at least two months. When Master Bruce found out, he insisted Master Tim stay here with us. I agreed with him. A thirteen years old boy should not be alone in that big, empty house. He’s staying here semi-permanently now, at least until his parents return.” 

“Master Dick still remembered Master Tim from all those years ago. I think he’s happy he’s a big brother again.” 

"Master Tim has formed his own team, together with Superboy, Impulse and Wonder Girl. They're all good kids, and a wonderful team. Master Tim is happy around them, especially Conner. Bart enjoys taste testing my new recipes. He takes after his cousin in that way. Cassandra is delightful, which was to be expected considering she's trained under Diana. Although the four of them have broken at least 3 of my vases and a window." 

“Master Bruce had been planning to sue Tim’s parents for neglect for a while now. It seems that isn’t necessary anymore. Master Tim moved in permanently this morning.” 

"There's a new rogue in Gotham. He goes by the Red Hood. We haven't been able to catch him yet. He seems to be able to predict all of Master Bruce's actions and gets away every time. Peculiar." 

"He- he's back. Our boy is back." 

"We don't know how yet, but master Jason has returned to us. I was only there over the communicators, but master Tim told me Bruce cried when he realised. 

Master Jason is here now, at the manor. He's home." 

“There is a lot of hurt still inside of Jason, but being here is good for him, I can tell. He’s angry with Bruce for not killing the Joker, but he’s forgiven Tim for ‘replacing’ him. Master Dick came home as soon as he heard the news. Master Jason threatened to incapacitate him when Dick hugged him, but he didn’t make good on that promise.” 

“Master Bruce has finally started therapy, on my and Dick’s request. He said he’s doing it for them, for his children. I am glad. If he can’t do it for himself, he can do it for his boys. Miss Dinah Lance has also offered therapy to Dick, Jason and Tim. I’ve been trying to convince them. Surprisingly, Master Tim was the hardest to crack. Master Dick has always been more in touch with his emotions compared to Bruce. Where he got it from, I have no clue. He only needed a little convincing to agree. He’s had a rough... life, I suppose. I’m glad he’s aware he needs help and has accepted it. 

Jason has nightmares regularly. He said he was, and I quote “fed up with those fuckers, so might as well”. At least he’s going. 

Tim kept insisting he was fine, he doesn’t need therapy. I would beg to differ. He lost his parents, then Stephanie, then Conner and Bart, then Bruce, all in quick succession, not to mention the childhood neglect and rejection of his true gender. He truly thinks he’s okay. Bruce took care of it. He had a talk with him. I’m not sure what he said, but when they came out of his study Tim had tears in his eyes and agreed to go. 

I’m hoping this is a step in the right direction for them.” 

“Master Bruce has taken in yet another child. Her name is Cassandra. She’s a former assassin. Bruce found her, or maybe she found him. Either way, she’s here now.” 

“Miss Cassandra has trouble speaking. She’s communicated to us that her father put all his efforts into her learning body language instead of the spoken one. We’re teaching her sign language. She seems to be enjoying it.” 

“Master Tim and his friend Stephanie get on well with Cassandra. She hasn’t had many friends, if any, in her lifetime, so I’m glad she’s got that opportunity now. She’s wonderful.” 

“I found Cassandra dancing in one of the lounges today. She’d pushed the couches aside to use all of the space. Her movements are exquisite. It appears she has a deep understanding of the music and the art of moving. She might enjoy dance classes. I’ll take it up with Bruce.” 

“Cassandra called me ‘grandpa’ today. I must admit I needed a moment.” 

"Master Bruce did not tell me he had a biological son. To be frank, he wasn’t aware either until today. Master Damian has had a rough childhood. He will need our guidance." 

"Bruce is gone. Master Tim is gone. Miss Cassandra is gone. I do not know where Jason is. Dick has taken the mantel of Batman and Damian that of Robin. 

In mere days I have lost half my family. I don't know what to do." 

"He's back. My boy is back. Tim was right. Bruce had been lost in time, but we got him back, after months. I'm overjoyed." 

“Master Dick attempted to pull away after Master Bruce came back, but I refused to allow that. He needs to know he is more to this family than just Bruce’s stand-in. We all deeply care for him, especially Master Damian.” 

"Master Damian tried to smuggle a baby bird in the house today. I caught him, of course. He explained to me that the bird had an injured wing and that it couldn't fly. It had no parents, he couldn’t leave it there. I helped him care for it, with the promise he'd release it as soon as the poor animal was capable of flying again. He is such a compassionate boy." 

"Master Damian set the bird free today. I noticed he cried a little bit, but didn't say anything. He would not have admitted to it anyway." 

"I got him a cat. He named it Alfred. I must admit I blinked away a tear at that. He's a good kid." 

“Master Bruce got him a dog, without my knowledge. Damian has named him Titus, after Titus Andronicus. I told him he has full responsibility. I am not walking a dog. Damian seemed satisfied. He’s very dedicated to caring for his pets. I’m glad he has found a positive outlet. He needed a hobby outside the vigilante life.” 

“So it appears we have a cow now. Master Damian seems to be following in Master Bruce’s footsteps, adopting wise. Her name is Batcow. I shudder to think what he will take in next, a bloody turkey?” 

“Well.” 

"Master Damian has made a friend. Jonathan Kent is the polar opposite to him, but somehow they get along. 

I think it's wonderful. I have been worried about master Damian's social life for a while. He struggles to make friends at school and he doesn't have any in the hero community. Well, he does now. I'm glad." 

"Master Jason stuck his head through the window while we ate dinner. I have no idea how he managed, we were on the third floor and there are no ledges there. He shouted and I quote, "I'm dating Roy now, FYI. Hands off, Dickhead, I know your track record with redheads! Also hi Alfie, love you! Bye fuckers!" 

Excuse my language. The swear jar had no effect on him, I'm afraid." 

"I have a great granddaughter now. I couldn't be happier. Master Jason is an amazing father and partner to Lian and Roy. Lian referred to Master Bruce with 'grandpa'. I had to hand him a handkerchief after that." 

"Master Tim had his top surgery last week. Master Dick had his during his time with the Titans and Master Jason never needed it due to the Lazarus pit, so this is the first time Master Bruce and I will be here to help one of our boys through the recovery. 

Master Tim started crying when he looked down at his flat chest for the first time. I'm overjoyed for him. He is in his room resting now. Master Conner is with him. He has been a delight this past week. Master Tim did well in choosing him." 

“We’ve got a new family member. Master Duke still has parents, but they’ve been jokerized. He carries a lot of grief with him, but he still has hope, I can tell.” 

“Master Duke enjoys poetry. I saw a notebook of his when I went into his room to clean a few days ago. I did not mean to peek, but it was open. He’s quite good. I left him a few poetry books from the library. I hope he enjoys them.” 

“Master Jason and Master Duke get on like a house on fire. They’ve bonded over their mutual love for literature. Duke also gets on well with Tim and Cassandra, as they are close in age. I’m quite frankly worried for the state of the house, especially when Stephanie gets involved. I wouldn’t be surprised if the house actually got set alight one of these days. Lord have mercy.” 

"Duke approached me this morning. He seemed nervous, so I sat him down with a cup of tea. Tea has always helped calm my boys. He told me he didn't think he could fall in love. I told him that was perfectly okay. He seemed shocked and inquired if I thought he was broken or ill. I quickly shut down that train of thought and informed him that I was just like him. I told him about the term aromantic and he lit up. He hugged and thanked me, then went on his merry way. I struggled with this my entire childhood and a large part of my adulthood as well. I am glad I could prevent Duke from going through a similar pain." 

"Dick has brought us wonderful news today. He's engaged now! He and Wally proposed at the same time, it was quite humorous, according to Dick. I'm incredibly happy for him. They've been living together for two years and been together for even longer. I'm excited for them to take this next step." 

"Bruce cried at the wedding. He could barely get through the father-son dance and he completely broke down during his speech. They were tears of happiness, of course, but it was still jarring to see him weep so openly. A lot of things have changed. I wish you could have been there." 

"It’s been a while. Things are looking up. I must admit, it was hard for a few years. Bruce... was not doing well. A few times I was afraid I would lose him to himself. But he - we - persevered. He's doing a lot better now. He's got the kids now, and Clark and Diana. 

Dick and his husband visit regularly. Jason is in college pursuing an English literature degree. Tim has moved in with Conner and Damian is graduating from high school soon. Cassandra and Stephanie are going to college as well. Duke has taken a gap year to figure out what he wants to do with his life. Bruce is the happiest I have ever seen him. He still misses you, but he's okay now. He's happy." 

Alfred stayed silent for a while, just looking at the portrait of the late Martha and Thomas Wayne in peaceful quiet. Then, the door opened with a soft creak, muted footsteps on the carpet coming to a stop behind him. 

"Alf? What are you doing?" 

Alfred turned around, facing his boy. He remembered the fragile eight year old curled up underneath his sheets, mourning a mother, a father. He remembered the broken thirty-five year old, mourning a son. He couldn't recognize any of that in him now. This Bruce had laughter lines next to his eyes, slightly greying hair and a soft lilt to his mouth. 

"Nothing much, my boy. Just talking to some old friends." 

Bruce smiled, a tinge of sadness in his eyes for just a moment. It disappeared quickly, making place for genuine mirth. 

“I see,” He said. “Well, are you joining us for dinner? Jason should be done cooking by now, and you know how speedsters are. We should hurry if we want to eat before Wally and Bart have consumed it all.” 

Alfred chuckled softly. The monthly family dinner was always quite chaotic. That’s what happened when you had a family as large as theirs. 

Alfred pulled Bruce into a hug. Whereas years ago, Bruce might have stiffened at the contact, now, he just melted into the embrace, used to the affection as he was. 

They let go at the same time, in tune as they were. Alfred gestured to the door. 

“Let’s join the rest of the family, shall we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this format, if you want


End file.
